beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Tarinaprojekti
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Tälle sivulle on tarkoituksena luoda tarinoita, joihin kuka tahansa saa näennäisen vapaasti kirjoittaa. Ideana on yksinkertaisesti selvittää, mitä kummallista Beepedian käyttäjistö saa aikaan. Tässä kuitenkin muutama pieni säännöntapainen: *Yksi kirjoittaja saa yhdellä kertaa lisätä enintään yhden virkkeen per tarina (eli on odotettava kiltisti jonkun tekevän välissä jotain). *Lauseet eivät saa sisältää kirjainsekasotkua paitsi jos on kyse esim. erikoisista repliikeistä tai hämäristä nimistä. *Muiden kirjoittamia lauseita ei saa muunnella, eikä myöskään omia jo tallennettuja lauseita (ellei sitten liiku kunniallisin aikein oikomassa kirjoitusvirheitä). *Ilman tunnusta tehdyt yritykset saatetaan poistaa kyselemättä. Sama koskee myös kaikkia ylenpalttiseen homotteluun ja munan imemiseen liittyviä ja/tai vastaavan tasoisia muokkauksia. *Valmiiden tarinoiden, lauseiden tai sanojen järjestystä saa vaihtaa keskustelun kautta ilmenneiden perusteiden mukaisesti. Tämän säännön tarkoituksena on ikävien päällekkäisistä muokkauksista johtuvien (taikka/ja/taikka ynnä ja) jollain tavalla (epäloogis/sten) (juonen/ien tai) "juonen" kulkuun yms. liittyvien seikkojen ehkäiseminen. Valmiit tarinat * Mars yökkää ja ihmistä mätkitään päähän, eli mitä kaikkea voikaan seurata yhdestä pakastimesta * Perjantai eli tarina, jonka kulun Idan kännipäissään katkaisi * Hikipedian tyngähkö tarina * Verotarkastaja Pällin seksisekoilut mursujen maassa (K-22) * Tarina vailla loppua 2.0 * Sinisilmäisyyden surullinen loppu autiossa maailmassa * Matti Vanhanen * Rappio * Manaatin kosto * Kosmista hapuilua pimeyden maailmaan keskitettynä * Erinäisiä epämääräisiä ihmis- ja papukaijakohtaloita ynnä muuta sekavaa tässä matoisassa maailmassamme * Tänään on kaunis päivä seota * Eläinsatuja muissa maailmoissa * Tuomiopäivän teekekkerit * Pako maailmanlopusta toiseen * B14:n tarina (UNCENCORED VERSION; NSFW, K-18) * Taivaankiven viimeinen laulu Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa -sarja: * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa I: "Rytmimuna" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa II: "Helvetin halki" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa III: "Äärimmäisen turha osa, jossa ei tapahdu kerrassaan mitään" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa IV: "Helvetti on varsinainen Helvetti!"‎‎ Luoma ja oudot päivät -sarja: *Luoma ja oudot päivät osa I: "Hoc uno arcana recludo" Tarina 3½ Kun Universum Majora oli kylvänyt pelon demonien kylmiin sydämiin, hän ilmestyi jokseenkin krapulaisena hurskaalle Hjassanille. Hjassan, joka oli puolestaan reippaassa humalassa, kavahti humalaista majoraa luullen tätä varoitukseksi tulevaisuudesta. Mutta Universum Majora sanoi: "Älä peljästy, äläkä ainakaan ykää päälleni, Hjassan, sillä minä kerron sinulle, minne pitää sinun kansasi johtaman." Morkkiksesta kärsivällä Hjassan-pololla ei ollut aavistustakaan kenen "kassasta" tässä puhuttiin, vaikka oma lompakko varsin kevyeltä tuntuikin. Ja kävi niin, että hän kuuli koko suuren ilmoituksen päin helvettiä. "Mistä tämä ykäävä pelästynyt kassa sitten löytyy, jotta saisin siltä sitä rahaa?" Hjassan kysäisi. "Kuuntele tarkoin, sillä minulla on karsea olo, enkä halua toistaa tätä: sinun on mentävä Läntisten Soodakumpujen maahan." "En käsitä", sanoi Hjassan. "Mene jo!!! Äläkä huuda! Päätäni särkee tuo perkeleen vinkuminen!!!" ärjyi Universum Majora ja katosi savuna ilmaan. Vittuuntuneena siitä, että hänelle jätetään aina kaikki paskaduunit, lähti Hjassan matkalle. Muutaman kilometrin käveltyään Hjassanille tuli tunne, että hän olisi kännipäissään unohtanut jotakin. Tarina 18 :''Huom: Ennen kuin säntäät jatkamaan tätä tarinaa, perehdy myös osiin yksi, kaksi, kolme (Tuon kolmososan voi kyllä huoletta jättää välistä...), neljä ja viisi! En ollut milloinkaan todistanut kalkittua auringonnousua vuoriston pakkasessa, mutta olen melko varma, että se voisi olla samanlainen näky, jonka edessä olin painanut polveni kuumaan taivastiehen; lähes selvärajaiseksi kappaleeksi tiivistyvä kirkkaus vei hetkeksi huomioni siitä erikoisesta seikasta, että sen lähde, maastoauton kuljettaja, oli valtava sammakko. "BRRRUP! Mites menee? Tarviitko kyytiä, Tietä alas tahi Tietä ylös?" sammakko sanoi. Tarina 19 "Äh, ei ole aikaa", Mudkip-peelo voihkaisi turhautuneesti, jolloin nurkasta sinkoutui jalkajousen nuoli hänen vasemman säärensä läpi. "Turpa kiinni, rotta, kun yritän hommata teidät täältä pois", sanoi epäjuhkomaisella äänellä asetta pitelevä Juhkon näköinen poika jalkaansa vaikeroivalle Mudkip-peelolle, ja jatkoi huomattavasti kovemmalla äänellä, ääntään taas nasaaliseksi muuttaen: "Seuratkaa mua, seksuaalivähemmistön edustajat! Sun ois parasta totella, Luoma, tai saat elää huomattavasti vähemmän aikaa tuota elämääs, jonka kestäessä et pääse kertaakaan tunnustelemaan kenenkään emätintä!" "Saatanan rihmasieni-riemuääliö, miten seuraan, kun on keppi jalan läpi?" ähisi Mudkip-peelo tihkuen maltillisesti verta likaiselle kaakelilattialle. "Kiesus sun kanssas", Juhkoa muistuttava kähisi, "etkö voi sitten hetkeäkään olla tyrimättä?" Hän ampui toisen nuolen Mudkip-peelon olkapäähän, ja tämä kierähti lattialle herjahuudon ja voihkaisun välimaastossa. "Tää säälittävä homo on saanu jo pari osumaa, ja sopimuksessa lukee että se pitää ottaa kiinni elävänä", honotti hän kovaan ääneen joillekin takanaan, "tuokaa paarit!" Luoman mieli poukkoili pakenemisen (ja nuolenväistelyn), aktiivisen vastarinnan ja ainakin hetkellisen myötäilyn välillä, kun kaksi puutarhatonttumaista olentoa kiilasi hänet seinää vasten kiiruhtaen nostamaan ähisevää Mudkip-peeloa kantopedille. "Tämä ei jää tähän, Juhko!" mylvi Luoma esittäen mahdollisimman raivostunutta. "Juhko?" räkätti Juhkon näköinen, no, räkäisesti paljastaen hampaidensa väliin juuttuneen kaalinlehden kappaleen. "Sinulle minä olen herra Juhko Suuri!" "Sinä et edes ole Juhko", uhmasi Luoma kaalihammasta ääni hieman väristen, "vaan vain jokin hänen tylsän mielensä tiivistynyt löyhkähöyry, hänen persoonallisuushäiriöidensä lihaksi manattu spinoff!" "Minä todellakin olen Juhko, sitä sinun ei pidä epäillä", känätti kaalihammas ja katsoi samalla Luomaa merkitsevästi, "ja saat huomata vielä, että voitan tuollaiset penispastat!" "Ja sinä, Juhkontynkäni, saat puolestasi huomata –" aloitti Luoma, mutta epäonnistuttuaan jatkon keksimisessä loikkasi äkkiä ilmaan tarjoillen napakan potkun Juhkoksi esittäytyneen öykkärin jalkoväliin, minkä jälkeen kääntyi kannoillaan ja juoksi päin seinää menettäen tajuntansa. "Tänne tarvitaankin kahet paarit!" huusi Juhkonnäköinen. Poskissa jomottavaan kivistykseen heräävää Luomaa tervehti vieno sipulintuoksu. Hän katseli pöpperössä ympärilleen ja näki vieressä hellan, jolla joku resupekan oloinen tyyppi paistoi pannulla jotain ilmeisen sipulista. Hän päätti kierähtää katsomaan epäsiistiä kokkia tarkemmin, mutta huomasi, ettei kyennyt liikkumaan. Luoman liikkumisyrityksistä lähtevän ähinän kuullut resupekka käännähti hänen puoleensa ja sanoi: "Älä huolehdi, halvausaineen vaikutus lakkaa jo parinkymmenen minuutin päästä. Venaillaan sen aikaa vaan. Ja ennen kuin ennätät kysyä; älä huoli, ne eivät voi löytää tänne ainakaan vähään aikaan." Kokki ei nähkääs ollut kukaan muu kuin itse Fantapoika. Tarina 20 Se oli synkkä lauantai-ilta, jona Abyssos roikkui koneella muiden riehuessa kaupungilla. "Alkoipa melkoisella svetsisismillä tämäkin tarina", tuumasi kielipoliisi Örmä Mömmönkäinen ennen kuin häntä mäjäytettiin opiskelija poikien toimesta kalja-pullolla päähän ja heitettiin jokeen. "Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi", ajatteli Abyssos mustalla kielellä. Kesken myhäilynsä siitä, että hän osasi pimeitä kieliä jotka ihan joka iikalta eivät luonnistuneet, hän sattui vilkaisemaan ikkunasta ulos (joku ryökäle oli nimittäin käynyt rullaamassa hänen sysimustat verhonsa ylös) ja huomasi keskellä ikkunastaan aina auennutta mustaa maisemaa omituisen vaalean olennon. "Mitä helvettiä!? Tällaista ei suvaita!" ajatteli Abyssos ja marssi ovesta ulos. Korkeiden, hiilipölyn mustaamien doorilaisten pylväiden reunustamalla kuistilla hän tähysi vaaleaa hahmoa, mutta ei onnistunut saamaan sitä enää silmiinsä. Tähyilyn jälkeen hän oli palaamassa takaisin sisälle, mutta huomasi taas jotakin erikoista. Joku vandaali oli nimittäin käynyt levittämässä pihalle hiekkaa! Abyssos tajusi tämän olevan merkki, ja hän harppoi notkeasti sisään edeten seinäpaneeleihin kätketyn kassakaapin luo. Abyssos kieritti pikaisesti kassakaapin numerosarjan, avasi kaapin, ja koki suuren järkytyksen. Muistikirja, johon hän oli kirjoittanut kaikki iltakausia suunnittelemansa vallankumoukselliset pelikoodit, oli kähvelletty ja tilalle jätetty pelkkä ikivanha ilmastointiteipattu Mikki Hiiri -taskupeli. Abyssos otti järkyttyneenä Mikki Hiiri -pelin, pelasi flegmaattisesti ensimmäistä tasoa, hävisi ja lyyhistyi polvilleen. Hän oli siinä polvillaan koko seuraavan yön, sitä seuraavan päivän, sitä seuraavan yön ja sitä seuraavan päivän, kunnes tuon viimeksi mainitun päivän ehdittyä iltaan asti hän käsitti, että jotain olisi nyt ehdottomasti tehtävä. Abyssos nousi seisomaan, ja asteli vaatekaapilleen, joka oli täynnä erilaisia asusteita. Yksi hänen nahkatakeistaan oli kuitenkin kadoksissa. Tästä Abyssos vasta suuttuikin, ja etsi normaalin vaatetuksensa tilalle pelottavan larppiasun. Abyssos marssi peilin eteen ja harjoitteli siellä arvoituksellisten piinaajiensa, jotka varmasti olivat myös kytköksissä mystisiin valoa hohtaviin tahoihin, kohtaamista: "Etkö tunne Kuolemaa kun sen näet? Ähh, ei... Etkö tunne KUOLEMAA kun sen näet? Ylidramaattista. Hmm. Etkö tunne Kuolemaa kun sen näet?! Nyt löytyi hyvä äänensävy!" Hän rutisti Mikki Hiiri -taskupelin vasempaan käteensä ja nosti esiin mahtavan bofferinsa, ja lähti etsimään sitä saastaista koodivarasta. Abyssoksen raivo oli hirmuinen; auta armias sitä nemesistä, joka sen kohtaisi! Ulko-oven käytyä oli hetken aikaa hiljaista, kunnes Abyssos palasi takaisin kiroten samalla huonomuistisuuttaan ja tempaisi matkalevysoittimensa kainaloon soittamaan über-eppistä elokuvamusiikkia, jota hän oli itse säveltänyt siinä koodaamisen lomassa. Fiilikseen päästyään hän käveli tuon musiikin tahdissa samalle paikalle, missä se jokin vaalea hahmo näkyi. "Thou hast contravened my darkness with thy light, and now thou must feel my wrath", Abyssos lausui. Hahmo katosi jälleen. Abyssos alkoi tuumailla, mihin suuntaan hänen pitäisi lähteä; sitten hän tajusi, että eihän hänellä ollut harmainta aavistustakaan! Kun Abyssos oli miettimässä seuraavaa toimenpidettään, lähimetsästä tallusteli baskeripäinen mies, joka hoki: "Äpäti häpäti". Lähemmin miestä tarkasteltuaan Abyssos tajusi tämän olevan jonkinlainen elävä kuollut. "Mitä jätkä? Lähdetkö völjyyn?" Abyssos kysyi. "Häpäti?" kysyi mies. "Elä pelkää kaveri", Abyssos löpötti, "haluisitko sä liittyä mun armeijaan? Ei mitään hätää, se on ihan helppo ja hyvä homma. Liittyisit mustaan jengiin, palvelisit mun zombina ja saisit hyvän palkan? Kyllä kannattaa tarttua tilaisuuteen kiinni! Tule, mennään mun asuntoon..." "Aaa, häpäti!" mies nyökkäsi ja seurasi Abyssosta tämän asevarastolle. Asevaraston seinille oli ripustettu mitä hienoimpia boffereita, aina miekoista piikkinuijiin asti; ja nurkassa oli kokoelma erilaisia kypäriä, joista keskeisen paikan oli saanut Noitakuninkaan kypärä. "Katsopas näitä", Abyssos sanoi ylpeänä ja jatkoi sitten: "mutta sulle me kyllä haetaan ihan oikea ase, eikö vain? Mennäänpäs tuosta pikku ovesta sisään... Näätkö tuon? Se on sun oma kirvees! Käytä sitä kostaessasi väärintekijöille? Jooko, kaveri? Sä olet hyvä tyyppi ja tää on ikään kun tällanen kunniatehtävä sulle..." "Äpätihäpä, jopo...", pikkumies vastasi melko epävarmasti, mutta otti kuitenkin hetken harkittuaan (tai mitä lienee päänsä sisällä läpi käynyt) kirveen käteensä. "Hyvä!" hihkaisi (se oli eeppisimpiä ja synkimpiä hihkaisuja, mitä on maailmankaikkeuden aikana kuultu) Abyssos. Hän käveli edelliseen huoneeseen, ja asetti Noitakuninkaan kypärän päähänsä X-Ray Dogin Gothic Power -kappaleen soidessa taustalla. "Together, my comrade", hän alkoi pauhata, "we will make this world a world of the dead!" "Tai oikeastaan meidän piti etsiä vain se koodivaras. Hitto", Abyssos muisti, ja puhui Häpätisotilaalleen: "Etsi kaupungin eteläosasta. Kaappaa kaikki mahdolliset epäillyt. Ota heidät vangeiksi. Minä etsin pohjoispuolelta." "Äpätipäti!" epäkuollut mies sanoi sotilaallisimpaan sävyynsä ja marssi ulos ovesta kirveensä kanssa. Abyssos katsoi ikkunasta kunnes zombie oli kadonnut näkyvistä ja sitten istui tietokoneelleen arvioiden itsekseen: "Ehkä ei kuitenkaan ole fiksuinta mennä nyt itse ulos sotimaan. Taidan käydä ensin ainakin Beepediassa." Hän napautti kevyellä sormen hipaisulla päälle maltaita maksaneen mutta erittäin fiinin steampunk-tyylisen tietokoneensa ja päätyi mutkattomasti Beepedian 'Tuoreet muutokset -listalle, joka oli hänellä oletussivuna. Napoleon oli nähtävästi kirjoittanut uuden blogiartikkelin, nimeltään Olen valittu. Artikkelissa hän ilmoitti mahdollisesta tulevasta poissaolostaan Beepediasta jonkin tarkemmin määrittelemättömän menon vuoksi. "Ei tietenkään mitään kiinnostavaa taaskaan", tuumasi Abyssos, sulki koneen ja katsoi vähän aikaa ikkunasta horisonttiin. Yhtäkkiä eräs kaukainen rakennus näytti olevan tulessa, ja Abyssos aavisti pahinta. "Voi saatana..." ajatteli Abyssos ja ryntäsi äkkiä ulos. Totta se oli: juuri äskettäin paikalle rakennettu Nintendon konttori oli syttynyt - tai sytytetty - palamaan. Paikalle juossut Abyssos tuijotti suu auki kun tuttu hahmo juoksi hänen luokseen iloisesti häpättäen, soihtu kädessään. Abyssoksen päässä alkoivat palaset loksahdella yhteen - Nintendo oli se suuri pelivaras. "Tästä tulee suuri ja kaiken päättävä taistelu maailman ja pelieni todellisesta herruudesta", päätti Abyssos. "Tule!" hän huikkasi zombilleen, joka lähti välittömästi hänen kohti kotia hurjaa vihaa täynnä astelevaa hahmoaan kohden. Abyssos marssi taloonsa sisään synkissä mietteissä. Nintendo, sen aika oli ehdottomasti loppumassa, ja hirveällä tavalla. Abyssos tiesi kuitenkin, ettei yksi zombie vielä riittäisi Nintendon voittamiseen, vaan hänen tarvitsisi rekrytoida suurempi armeija epäkuolleita puolelleen. Onneksi hän sattui tietämään erään erittäin suuren zombiekeskittymän ihan lähimailta: nimittäin Valkeakosken lukion. Niinpä Abyssos ja hänen zombietoverinsa päättivät heti lähteä lukiolle. Valitettavasti oli jo myöhäinen ilta, eikä lukion sisällä ollut ristin sielua, joten he päättivät jäädä sinne yön yli väijymään. He livahtivat puitteistaan löystyneen ikkunan kautta sisään ja linnoittautuivat tietokoneluokkaan, jonne tiesivät kaikkien aivottomien zombien ennen pitkää harhailevan, ja asettautuivat väijyksiin (kumpikaan näistä kahdesta olennosta ei tietenkään unta tarvinnut). "Häpäti päpä täpä häpätää", selitti epäkuollut innostuneena. "Tiedän", sanoi Abyssos, "odottaminen on joskus vaikeaa. Mutta pian palkinto on ulottuvillamme!" "Häpäti hääh", zombie tyytyi kohtaloonsa. Seuraavana aamuna ennen kahdeksaa lukion ovet avattiin ja sisään tulivat ensimmäiset työntekijät aloittelemaan uutta päivää. "No niin, menepäs ystäväni levittämään zombievirusta heihin!" Abyssos kuiskasi häpättävälle soturilleen. "Häphäpäti häpätihää häpähäp", sanoi elävä kuollut silmiään pyöritellen, ja Abyssos vastasi: "Olet oikeassa, suurin osa ei sitä virusta edes tarvitse." Hetken kuluttua zombin poistumisesta ala-aulasta alkoi kuulua kiljaisuja, korinaa ja kohta sen loputtua sekalaista ölinää, ja pian Abyssoksen luokse marssi kaksi siivoojaa ja kourallinen opettajia zombieiden muodossa. "Loistavaa", myhäili Abyssos. "No", sanoi Abyssos nyt armeijalleen, "asettukaa asemiin ja napatkaa jokainen, joka eteenne tulee, oli mies nainen taikka lapsi! Heistä on tuleva uuden armeijani ensimmäinen rintama taistelussa pelinvarastajien hegemoniaa vastaan!" Tarina 22 Joku oli varmasti panetellut Napoleonia, sillä eräänä aamuna hänen tietokoneensa käytiin takavarikoimassa ilman että hän olisi tehnyt mitään pahaa. ”Tällainenkö on sivistyneen tyrannin kohtalo?” hän mietti ja avasi minibaaristaan hieman kulttuuria suruunsa. Sitten hän meni olohuoneen divaanille pohdiskelemaan äskeistä merkillistä sattumusta. ”Kuka infantiili bulvaani voisi tehdä minulle tällaista?” hän ajatteli, ja kävi mielessään läpi mahdollisia syyllisiä. Hän oli ehtinyt sulkea pois paavin, Idanin ja komissaari Kosulaisen, kun postiluukku kolahti kumeasti. Napoleon käveli ovelle ja poimi saamansa kirjeet ja lehdet. Yksi niistä oli toinen muistutus maksamatta jätetystä kaasulaskusta. Eräässä kirjeessä taas ilmoitettiin, että hänen viime viikolla tilaamansa neljäsataaviisikymmentä kiloa painava kirjalähetys olisi noudettavissa postista. Seuraava kirje kuitenkin kiinnitti Napoleonin huomion - kuori oli neliön muotoinen, postimerkin mukaan se oli tullut Uruguaysta. Uruguay, Napoleon ajatteli räplätessään kirjettä auki, en kai minä vielä siellä ole ehtinyt käydä loisimassa? Napoleonin yllätykseksi kuoresta löytyi salamyhkäinen pahvinen läpyskä, jossa oli numeroita ja pseudolatinaa. Hän ei sitä tiennyt, mutta korttiin oli painettu Marseljeesi-reggaen sanat vanhalla eteläamerikkalaisella koodikielellä. ”Kykyni myöntää itselleni ja tarvittaessa muillekin, että tällä kertaa minulla poikkeuksellisesti ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, mitä on tapahtumassa, osoittaa mitä suurinta nöyryyttä ja viisautta”, Napoleon arvioi. Hän raapi päänahkaansa muutaman sekunnin, istahti divaanilleen uudemman kerran ja toljotti pahvinpalaa syvällisen näköisenä. Sitten hän huudahti: "Ahaa!" Hän muisti, että JIM-kanavan kaikista epämääräisistä dokumenteista juuri nyt tulisi dokumentti Euroopan monarkkien salaliitoista. Niinpä hän laittoi television päälle. "Jo vuodesta 1897 on epäilty, että Euroopan kuninkaanlinnoissa olisi jotain... hämärää, epäselvää tekeillä", aloitti juontaja. "Kaikki alkoi jo vuonna 810, kun paavi Leo III, joka julisti Kaarlen Rooman keisariksi, teki salaisen asiakirjan tulevan Bysantin keisarin Nikoforos I kanssa..." "Taaperoilleko tämä ohjelma on tarkoitettu?" tuhahti Napoleon, "en viitsi tuhlata aikaani sen kuuntelemiseen, kun sävyltään mielenkiinnoton ääni latelee itsestäänselvyyksiä." Napoleon aloitti tavallisen kanavasurffailun, ja vähän ajan kuluttua löysikin sopivan kanavan, kun YLE Teeman uutisikkunassa soitettiin sattumoisin Marseljeesia. Heti ensimmäisten sävelten pamahtaessa soimaan Napoleon vaipui mitä syvimpään euforiaan. Hän päästi tuskallisen älähdyksen, kun lähetys katkesi ja kuvaruudun täytti mitä omituisin, karkealla ja hengettömällä digitaalifontilla laadittu viesti. Viesti lausui seuraavaa: TERVEHDYS! MIKÄLI OLET SAANUT TÄMÄN VIESTIN, SINUT ON VALITTU. ILMOITTAUDU ALLA OLEVAAN OSOITTEESEEN. MIKÄLI ET OLE PAIKALLA TÄMÄN PÄIVÄN ILTAAN MENNESSÄ, LÄHETÄMME ASIAMIEHEMME HAKEMAAN SINUA. "Tässäpä kerrassaan epäkonventionaalinen R.S.V.P.", Napoleon puuskahti kopioidessaan laitakaupungilla sijaitsevan osoitteen eleganttiin, nahkakantiseen muistikirjaansa. Myöhemmin samana iltapäivänä Napoleon siirsi oman ylhäisen presenssinsä mitä ylhäisimmän linja-auton välityksellä annettuun osoitteeseen. Matka ei ollut hänelle mieluisa, sillä ajoneuvon muut matkustajat – lähinnä pahimmanlaatuisia plebeijejä – tekivät kaikkensa loukatakseen Napoleonia henkilökohtaisella tasolla: naputtivat jalkojaan, soitattivat kuulokkeistaan huonoa musiikkia sopimattoman kovaa, hilseilivät, olivat rasvatukkaisia ja puhuivat matkapuhelimiinsa murretta. Tämän matkan yrmistämänä Napoleon viimein perille päästyään näki määränpäänään toimivan röttelön vieläkin raihnaisempana, kuin mitä se todellisuudessa oli. Hänen periaatteensa oli, että rakennus ei ollut vierailemisen arvoinen, mikäli siinä ei ollut pylväikköä eikä päätykolmiota, mutta tämän haaleanharmaan, elottoman kuution kohdalla hän oli valmis tekemään vastahakoisen poikkeuksen, sillä hän tunsi kaikesta huolimatta kihelmöivää nautintoa toistaessaan itselleen olevansa valittu. Napoleon asteli pihan poikki ja saapui ovelle. Hän tarttui vastahakoisesti ovessa olevaan ruosteiseen kolkuttimeen (ruoste saattaisi jättää ikäviä tahroja hänen puhtoisiin silkkihansikkaisiinsa) ja käytti sitä. "Teitä on odotettu", kuului oven vieressä olevasta pienestä kaiuttimesta. Ovi aukeni ilmeisen moottoroidusti itsestään. "Arvolleni sopivaa", tiivisti Napoleon. Napoleon asteli parhaaseen ylhäisötyyliinsä ovesta sisään nihkeästi valaistuun betoniseinäiseen käytävään, ja ovi painui kiinni hänen perässään. Käveltyään kymmenen metriä tuota käytävää pitkin, kaiuttimesta tuli uusi viesti: "Ovi oikealla, olkaa hyvä." Napoleon kääntyi ja huomais, että oikealla todellakin oli ovi, jota hän ei ollut aluksi huomannut, koska käytävässä oli niin pimeää ja koska ovi oli melkein samanvärinen kuin seinä; ja tämän faktan intelligentisti merkille pannen hän avasi oven. Hänen edessään nousi pimeä rappukäytävä, jossa leijaili outo tuoksu. Tuoksu oli hieman kuin pullan tuoksu, mutta siihen sekoittuivat tinnerin ja syanidin tuoksut. "Olisivat nyt tehneet edes jotakin tämän paikan viihtyisyystasolle", Napoleon mutisi lähtiessään kiipeämään portaita ylös, "kun sentään minut ovat tänne kutsuneet." Napoleon oli kiivennyt portaita jo jonkin aikaa, kun vastaan tuli toinen aikaisemman kaltainen betoninvärinen ovi, johon oli kirjoitettu tutulla fontilla: VALITUT TÄSTÄ SISÄÄN. "Valittu"-nimityksestä yhä hyvillään Napoleon avasi oven ja astui sisään. Oven takana oli huone, jota valaisi katossa orpona roikkuva yksittäinen, laiton, Venäjältä trokattu hehkulamppu - näistä kolmesta lamppuun liittyvästä tiedosta viimeistä Napoleon ei tosin huoneeseen astuessaan tiennyt. "Mahtaako täällä olla ketään?" kysäisi Napoleon siihen äänensävyyn, että mikäli täällä ei ketään olisi, tai jos paikallaolijoilla ei olisi tärkeää asiaa, olisi hän verisesti loukkaantunut, ja sikäli hän odotti paikallaolijoiden pikaista esiintuloa. Yllättäen huoneen perällä olevasta varjosta kuului ääni, ja kun Napoleon katsoi sinne suuntaan, hän huomasi pöydän ja sen takana istuvat kolme ihmistä, joita hän ei ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt pimeässä. "Hyvä tavaton!" Napoleon huudahti ja jatkoi: "En ollut tuntea teitä, Paavo, Joonas ja Siegfried. Te näytätte pimeässä niin... salskeilta." " ", Paavo sanoi katkonaisesti kummalla äänellä. "Poikkeuksellisesti voin totella mukisematta", Napoleon osoitti suopeuttaan. Joonas sanoi samanlaisella kummallisella äänellä: " " "Se on käynyt jo varsin selväksi", sanoi Napoleon, "kertokaapas nyt vähän tarkemmin." Siegfried jatkoi: " " "Salainen kellarihuone, niinpä tietysti", tuumi Napoleon huitaisten irtokarvan olkapäältään. " " Paavo sanoi lopullisen tuntuisesti. Napoleon nosti pöydältä lähinnä lähikaupasta ruokaostosten päätteeksi saatua kuittia muistuttavan paperin, jolle oli pienenpienellä töherretty Turun linnan pohjapiirros ja väritetty kirkkaanvihreällä salainen kellarihuone ja sen sisäänkäynti. Niin Napoleon marssi matkaan tuosta ankeasta betonirakennuksesta, kohti Turun linnaa ja tuntemattomia ja ehkä jopa sangen kiintoisia seikkailuita tai ainakin kiinnostavia tulevia aikoja. Le Chant du Départin taustalla soidessa Napoleon asteli hurmaavana, komeana ja ylhäisenä Turun linnan salatun kellarin pimeyteen ja kajautti reippaalla, karismaattisella äänellä: "Minulle on kerrottu, että täällä pimeydessä tapahtuu kyseenalaisia asioita, ja olen velvoitettu ottamaan asiasta selvän. Kuka täällä majaansa pitää, hänen olisi nyt parasta tulla esiin!" – mutta silloin kuului pimeydestä ääni: "Mitään pahaa täällä ei tapahdu, voit olla huoleti ja jättää asian tutkimisen sikseen" – ja nyt puhuja astui esiin – "tai nimeni ei ole Thomas Jefferson." Varjoista erkaneva jalopiirteinen hahmo oikaisi vasemmalla kädellään vaaleanharmaata peruukkiaan oikeaansa ojentaen samalla kun Napoleon rysäytti leukansa ammolleen kykenemättä hetkeen sulkemaan sitä. "Mitä... tä... minä... hauska... mahtava... loisteliasta tavata teidät!" mutisi Napoleon shokissa; "Olen otettu. Olisitko nyt hyvä ja lähtisit sinne mistä tulitkin, menisit kotiisi ja eläisit normaalia elämää, ja unohtaisit tämän. Sitä, mitä täällä tapahtuu, ei sinun tarvitse tietää", sanoi Thomas Jefferson kylmän määrätietoisesti, vailla pienintäkään äänensävyä, joka vihjaisi hänen olevan imarreltu tai edes kiinnostunut, ja sitten hymyili pingottuneesti, "tiedän että osaat tehdä oikean ratkaisun ja kääntyä pois." "Herra Jefferson, vaaditte minulta hyvin vaikeita", Napoleon kakisteli, "Ehkäpä voisimme päätyä molempia paremmin tyydyttävään ratkaisuun, esimerkiksi sen tapaiseen, jonka kuuluisa kaimani kanssanne neuvotteli, örm, Louisianan territoriosta vuonna 1803?" "Äh, nulikka, älä nyt sekaannu tähän vaan luota siihen, että sinua viisaammat hoitavat tämän hyvin eikä sinun elämäsi täällä tapahtuvista asioista mitenkään kärsi!" ärähti Jefferson, ja Napoleonissa heräsi epäilys. "Muistatteko Te, herra Jefferson", hän kysyi tuumivan syyttävästi, "sanoneenne aikoinanne jotakin siihen suuntaan, että kansakunnan, jota olitte perustamassa, ei tule koskaan pelätä totuuden etsimistä ja että liiallinen luottamus esivaltaan ja annettuun sanaan on tyrannian parasta polttoainetta?" "Usko nyt, tätä asiaa sinun ei kuulu edes yrittää selvittää", sanoi Thomas Jefferson jo ilmeisen stressaantuneena, ja ärähti sitten: "Nyt ulos kellarista!" "Edes Washington ei olisi sanonut noin", Napoleon sihahti loukkaantuneesti, mikä hänen ilokseen tuntui ärsyttävän Jeffersonia suunnattomasti, ja jatkoi: "Ehkäpä minun olisi kansalaisena selvitettävä, mitä Te teette aukioloaikojen ulkopuolella muinaismuistokiinteistössä, jota ette tietääkseni edes omista." Silloin Jefferson rääkäisi epäinhimillisesti ja hänen käteensä materialisoitui keihäs. "Kaksi asiaa ennen kuin teette mitään, herra presidentti: ensinnäkin, vaatekertani ei ole varsinaisesti halpa – kuten varmasti itsekin voitte päätellä – joten se ei kaipaa reikiä mistään hallussanne mahdollisesti olevasta väkivallan välineestä; toiseksi, en usko, että Te olette ainakaan kaikilla tasoilla sama henkilö, joka laati Yhdysvaltojen perustamisasiakirjan." "Ihan hyvä huomiokyky", lausui Jefferson ja lähti sitten keihäs ojossa juoksemaan päin Napoleonia silmissään hullun kiilto. Napoleon loikkasi arvokkuuden rippeitä tavoitellen syrjään ja tarrautui raivoisan suurmiehen pitkään takinliepeeseen, jolloin molemmat kaatuivat yhtenä rähisevänä (ja arvokkuudesta luopuneena) myttynä alas aukeavan jyrkän porraskäytävän suuntaan. Silloin Thomas Jefferson muuttui äkkiä hehkuvaksi valopalloksi, joka ilmeisesti keräsi voimiaan hyökkäykseen. Portaiden alapäässä paljastui kerrassaan pelon sekaista hämmennystä nostattava näky. Tarina 24 Kaikki alkaa eräänä pilvisenä ja painostavana alkukesän päivänä, jolloin Sankaritar on juuri saapunut Pohjois-Suomen matkoilta Porissa sijaitsevaan kotiinsa ja sulkee ulko-oven perässään. Hän katsoo alhaalla jalkojensa juuressa kyyhöttävää postikasaa ja toteaa: "ASDF!" "Millä kummallisella ja periaatteitamme uhkaavalla toiminnalla selviämme tällaisen posteljoonauskasan setvittelystä?!" kysyy Sankaritar turhautuneena. Hän yritti ensi töikseen tarttua postiläjään, mutta kirjeitä lipsui hänen sormistaan, jolloin hän turhautui niin, että heitti käteensä jääneet postit päin eteisen nurkassa seisovaa vaaleanpunaista virtahepoa esittävää patsasta. "Ja sitten syömään!" hän hihkaisi äänellä, jonka odottamaton voimallisuus olisi säikäyttänyt heikkohermoiset, jos heitä olisi ollut paikalla. Sankaritar valmisti sangen erikoisen aterian. Puolet lautasesta oli nallekarkeilta näyttävän pastan, neljäsosa elävillä kastemadoilla terästetyn salaatin ja neljäsosa Heinz-ketsupin peitossa. Sankaritar paransi asetelmaa entisestään sotkemalla kolmasosan pastasta ja puolet salaatista ketsupin kanssa, ja söi koko seoksen suurella nautinnolla. "Esafg soikoon!" hän hihkaisi ruoasta kylläiseksi tultuaan, "tämä ateria oli niin hyvä, että sitä täytynee suositella Nikki Sixxillekin!" Niinpä Sankaritar siirsi olemuksensa tietokoneen ääreen. Hän tiedusteli yhteisöpalvelun kysymyspalstalla Nikki Sixxin yhteystietoja, mutta ihmiset nauroivat hänelle ja sanoivat: "hän on makeaa viiniä täynnä". Lopulta turhautuneena Sankaritar meni Nikki Sixxin fanisivustolle ja kirjoitti siellä sijaitsevalle foorumille viestin otsikolla Viesti Vapauden Valkeasta Maasta itselleen Nikki Sixxille (MUUT ÄLKÖÖT LUKEKO!!!!!!): »TERPPA! Tahdomme suositella sinulle, huoranpenikka, Hyvää Annosta, johon kuuluu: kastematoja, salaattia, nallepastaa ja paljon Heinz-merkkistä ketsuppia (joka Stuttgartissa valmistetaan, kuten Herra käski tehtävän). Sen kun syöt niin kasvat isoksi ja reippaaksi pojaksiiasASjfahhtseghtsjetgsejhkS+09?=XDXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDASDADAdsdadasaasd P.S. Älä väitä Meille että puhut vain jotain sveitsiä etkä siksi meitä ymmärtäisi, Me tiedämme, että valhettelet.» Myöhemmin samana päivänä, hieman iltabrunssin ja freskomaalauspuhteiden jälkeen, Sankaritar sai sisäisen varmuuden siitä, että hänelle oli lähetetty sähköpostia. Hän meni tietokoneensa luoksi ja käynnisi sen suoritettuaan ensin asiaankuuluvan loitsun, jonka turvin häijyt virvatulet pysyisivät poissa sähköstä, jolla Sankarittaren kone toimi. Tarina 25 Eräänä aivan tavallisena tiistaipäivänä ryömin Renfield Angstersteinin rakkaudella kasvatetussa ja huolitellussa selkäkarvapöheikössä. Vastaani ei tullut yhtäkään kaltaistani. Olin siitä iloinen, sillä minä satun olemaan melko syrjään vetäytyvä ja yksin viihtyvä syyhypunkki. Yllättäen kuitenkin iso hyttynen laskeutui eteeni. Se oli rappioelämää elävä yksinhuoltajaäitihyttynen, jolle oma henki ei ollut erityisen kallis (kaikki hyttysnaiset muutamaa erityistapausta – joista kaksi tunnen henkilökohtaisesti – lukuun ottamatta ovat samanlaisia), ja sen hengitys haisi aivan helvetin pahalle. "Alta pois, turhake!" huusi hyttynen, "tää on mun paikka, kun mä kerran tähän laskeuduin!" "Jahas, jahas", totesin terävästi. "Että painu vaan helvettiin siitä", hyttynen täydensi. Tästä tulee ihan paska tarina. No totta helvetissä tulee, jos taas aletaan trollata tarinassa - joten palataan kiltisti aiheeseen tai kärsitään Bandemoniumin tulet. Sanoin hyttyselle: "Kuulepas nyt, tämä on kyllä nimenomaisesti minun selkäkarvapöheikköni, on ollut siitä asti kun isäni minut tänne lapsena jätti." Tarina ∞ eli Tarina, joka ei lopu :''Katso: Tarinaprojekti/Tarina ∞ Category:Tarinat Category:Projektit